Turning Lemons Into Lemonade
by Imyoshi
Summary: A few weeks later – and the 'sitch' hasn't gotten better. Her attempts are becoming fruitless and every second only pushes them further apart. Feeling empty, will Kim drown in her sorrows, or will Ron pull her out? A sequel to 'The Apple Really Doesn't Fall Far'
1. Sour Remnant

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible, it all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing, but the story idea belongs to me.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Sour Remnant ~**

"Hi Ron!"

Kim smiled, waving at her 'friend' who idly passed her by, one bag strapped on his shoulder. He had said nothing to her, not acknowledging her existence in the slightest. Nothing, as usual. Ron only just walked away to whichever class happened to be next, with a stare that's sole purpose was to block her out. The stare remained bored to others, but no one could ever be that blind. They all knew something had happened between them.

The girl's smile died at another failed attempt to getting him to notice her. Her hand had come to slow halt, before she slumped on the walls, sagging as she did. Again she had tried, and again she had failed. Each day had been the same. A simple greeting with the hope of an off chance Ron would talk to her, but nothing. Falling on the floor, Kim didn't bother trying to get up, ignoring the stares from her neighbored classmates giving her, what was the point.

'Just maybe in a small glimmer of chance not all hope was lost; she just had to find it no matter how long it takes.'

Oh sure it sounded like an easy idea at the time. But now. Now Kim seriously doubted all her efforts. Nothing the girl did could even do could grasp his attention, very less start a conversation. Gaining back his trust, hmph! Some things maybe were just in fact impossible, and maybe she came to finally realize it, after all her failed attempts.

Kim stared into the emptiness of the wall, frowning, "Not everything is possible for a –

"Girl you better get up from the floor! Who knows what people have at the bottom of their shoes?!"

Interrupted, Kim looked up to see Monique looking down at her. Her friend had her hand extended, telling her to get up. Kim stared at the hand, and back at her friend who simply smiled. The teen sighed before grabbing back. It felt nice to know someone still cared about her. She just wished it was Ron instead of Monique.

"Thanks Mon," Kim replied down as usual, "I think I will just head to class –

"Oh no!" Monique protested, pulling her arm in place, "You are not going anywhere till you tell me what's been happening with you and Ron? And I've been very nice not pushing your buttons but enough is enough Kim!"

Kim weakly fought back at Monique's tugging. This wasn't the first time she had asked the sitch between her and Ron. Every time she had some excuse to not spill, but her barriers could only hold back so much. And Monique's constant question poking only weaken her resolve.

"It's nothing Monique really." Of course the girl didn't buy into her excuse, with the empty stare Kim had in her eyes. How dense did Kim think she was? Obviously the girl underestimated her. Or pushed her luck too far.

Ticked, Monique narrowed her eyes, "Yea and the sky is red. Now let's start over." She crossed her arms beneath her chest, glaring. "Now what is the sitch between you and Ron?"

The teen hero wanted to give another lame excuse, but under Monique's intense stare, hadn't allowed her any such freedom. Maybe it was time she opened up to someone other than her family? She had kept everyone in the dark for too long, far too long. And she longed for the weight on her shoulders to be lifted, even just a little.

Kim looked around the now empty hallway for listening ears. Luckily no one other than them remained, that just meant they would be late to class today. She cringed at the thought of getting detention for her lack of caring. Still the emptiness made it much easier to open up.

Mumbling incoherent thoughts, Kim rubbed her arm slowly, "Fine. I-I…um," the girl turned looking at each corner. She bit her finger looking very distressed.

Monique saw how frustrated Kim became, as she searched for any other people, and figured what the problem had been. Giving very little thought into it, she grabbed her friend's arm, abruptly pulling her down the hall.

"M-Monique!" Kim screeched lowly, "Where are you taking me?!"

Her friend didn't sway off course as the doors to the school came into closer view. She smirked tugging her faster, "We are playing hooky girl."

Her eyes flew open at the mere mention of 'hooky.' Never in her life or academic life had Kim Possible played hooky. Sure when missions popped up then all things considered, but never would she purposely leave the school grounds to partake in some leisure activities.

The teen girl tried to tug back against her friend's unusual strong grip, "Monique! I've never done this before!" She tried and tried as much as she could, but couldn't even lessen the grip her friend had. "I don't want to leave the school grounds!"

Monique would hear none of it. "Kim everyone skips school every once and a while. Besides it's the only way I'm going to get you to spill, so as of right now you don't even have a choice in the matter. So shut up and enjoy it, because you need this more than you think girl." She quickly pulled Kim out the door, when a breeze of fresh air assaulted their senses.

Kim couldn't argue, the fresh breeze did feel nice on her skin. And the school, if one word could describe it, would be stuffy. But she couldn't ignore the fact that Monique had dragged her out, and was still dragging her out, farther and father away from the school, and to who knows where. A moment set back gone, Kim grabbed Monique's arm tugging back trying to halt their movements.

No such luck.

Giving up, she let Monique take her where ever it was she planned.

"I don't like this side of you Kim." They stopped a far away distance enough from the park where no body happened to be at. Walking or rather Monique pushing Kim to a nearby swing set, Kim and Mon both both sat down each a different way. Her friend strong and ready, and Kim's, not so much.

The auburn girl gently moved back and forth, pushing ever so slightly on the sand below her feet. "What side are you talking about Monique?"

The girl huffed, before poking at her sides, "The side where you give up. I don't like it."

"What, Monique I don't give –

"Don't play dumb with me girl," she hadn't meant to yell, but why stop now, "Every time you try talking to Ron, that boy quickly ignores you, and you get the saddest look on your face! And before you protest I would like to point out, what just happened a few moments ago. The Kim I knew a few weeks ago wouldn't have let me dragged her anywhere, and at the very least not without constantly bugging me to where or what were doing!"

The words hurt Kim deeply, she sulked deeper into her seat, no longer pushing herself on the small glistens of sand beneath her feet. Why exert effort anyways, it brought no joy to her.

"See! That's the face!" Monique had yelled jumping off her seat, glaring at the sad expression her best friend girl friend had on. A moment passed, then her face soften, as she sat back down on the swing, clutching the iron chains loosely. She waited, but only a bit, "What happened between you and Ron?"

The teen hero bit her lip, there was no point of hiding it from Mon anymore. Maybe, truly, she could help her. It would be nice to have someone watch her back again, for that job did have a vacancy at the moment, sadly. Looking around the park, it was clearly deserted. No one but them two were present, and with no presence of trees, anyone that could have been there, weren't.

No more excuses.

"Ok," Kim began, "I'll tell you what happened."

Monique knew that what her friend was doing took a lot of effort, and she smiled sympathetically. Placing her arm on Kim's shoulders, made her know that Kim had her undivided attention.

Strange, without uttering a single word, Kim already felt sort of better.

"So it happened like this –

**...**

Silence surrounded them, as Kim finished telling her troubled tale. Monique mindlessly swayed on her seat thinking of all the things Kim had told her, the eerie sounds of rusted iron started to make it's presence. The trip to the Grand Canyon, the diary, the Log Dates. Her Log Date! Then Kim's Log Date, plus the mood swings. The misinterpreted pregnancy scare, and finally when it all came crashing down. Everything. Monique knew everything now! And she didn't know how to respond back for a few brief minutes. Again she just idly swung in her seat, staring at the countless sand, as if it suddenly became interesting.

Fear, the teen hero had feared if she had revealed the roots of her problems, then something like this would happen. Now Kim just had to wait for Monique to get up, and advise her, that she wanted nothing to do with her anymore. The idea seemed very plausible after all, and she wouldn't blame her if she did. Kim knew she was a horrible person and deserved anything she had coming to her.

Monique kicked a few streaks of sand carelessly, "Well that explains a lot," she stopped, blinking, "No wait that pretty much explains everything, doesn't it."

The girl got up, patting some loose dirt off her crimson stylish outfit. Kim braced herself, shutting her eyes closed. Here it comes, the part where Monique tells Kim she wants nothing to do with her. Her fingers grasped, the chain waiting. Any second now –

"Well then girl looks like you could use some serious help here. Lucky for you, I happen to be an expert at fixing awkward or broken relationships. Call it second nature, instinct, or whatever."

Gasp.

Kim's eyes fluttered open to stare at her friend, who happened to smiling bravely at her.

Seeing the misunderstood emotion, Monique could understand that Kim was probably surprised at her, for not ditching her. She may have not been 100 percent ok with what Kim had done, in fact she was totally against it, but for Kim and Ron's sake, she could put her thoughts aside. For now. A friendship as old as theirs was currently at stake, and it would hurt the fashion diva if she didn't try to help.

"Look Kim I'm not totally happy with you," she blankly told her, "and I probably won't be for a while." The girl bent slight over, resting her hands on her hips, "But even I know when someone is totally in over their head. And you are like a girl trying to figure out the perfect video game to buy for their friend. You need help, asap!"

Kim stared long and hard at Monique's still 'there' presence. Was her hearing right? Did Monique just offer to help her? It just all seemed so unlikely.

Tears wanted so desperately to escape, but she withheld them back, not wanting to look weak. It just felt so good to get the guilt off her conscious. After everything, she just wanted to cry so badly. Crying may have been a major no in her book, but sniffling seemed perfectly acceptable.

"M-Mon," sniffed Kim.

Hugging her, Kim didn't get any warning or what so ever, as Monique hugged her. Her paranoia washed away, as she got up. Kim's arm's hanged loosely as she buried her face in her friend's shoulder, sniffing not crying! It felt so good to be just hugged, she missed the feeling from her friend, from Ron.

Monique patted her back, happy to see Kim letting out her emotions. She put a small distance between, but not far enough for Kim if she needed another hug.

"Now I got a idea girl, but I'm going to need your expertise on Ron in order for it to work. Because my plan is surely going to get that boy to forgive you faster than a Pain King pinning Steel Toe on Smack-down Friday!"

"Ok," Kim mumbled lowly, her sniffles vanishing, smiling softly at Monique's fascination with the GWA, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well first your off to a great start, with your 'Hi Ron' thing you do every time you see him." Monique smirked, grabbing Kim by the shoulder and crashing her besides hers. She spaces off her arm freely in the air, "But you got to push harder! You have to keep trying to talk to him, don't take no for an answer! Every time you see that boy invite him to hang out at one of his favorite hang outs, or try to take him to watch some Brick's of Fury movies! Do something!"

"But Monique!" Kim redden at the thought of invading Ron's personal space anymore than she already did. Last time she did, well you already know, "Doesn't it seem a little extreme?!"

"You gotta let him know you mean business girl, I mean you do want him back right?" The fashion girl teased, hoping to spark something in the auburn teen, "You do want to hang out with again don't you! Don't you want your Ron-nights back?! Don't you want your Ron-shine!"

"Of course I do!" Exclaimed the teen hero, with a small tingle of redness on her cheeks.

Monique smirked more, there's that spark.

"Then operation F.R.U.I.T. is a go!"

"Operation what?"

Monique glared, her best friend's lack of acronyms vocabulary would one day get to her.

"Operation F.R.U.I.T. – Friends Re-United In Time!"

Kim blinked baffled, she would never understand her friend's appreciation of acronyms or the crazy ideas that came with them.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well then here is your first chapter to the sequel you all demanded! Monique and a few other characters will be playing a role in this story so I hope you enjoy it while it last.

I still hate writing just to let you readers know, so understand I'm only doing this because I enjoy people having smiles on their face when mine is all sad, it makes me smile!

Updates on Fridays, starting next week again. Still haven't Drawn a Cover yet so give me some time.

Happy Thanksgiving!

If you don't follow along at all, then chances are you didn't read the first story, **'****The Apple Really Doesn't Fall Far'**

**Fruit!**


	2. Stinging Truth

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Stinging Truth ~**

Damn it, the girl doesn't know the meaning of give up, does she?

Ron pushed his bedroom door closed, trudging over to his bed, to where it all started. Dropping his bag at the edge of his bed, he fell carelessly against the soft sheets, brushing his head on his inviting pillow. Relaxing a bit, his eyes dropped momentarily, before the idea of some rest didn't seem quite possible at the moment. Instead the blond stared at his ceiling, thinking of the day's activities, or for that matter, the past couple of days' – activities.

The memories flooded his thoughts, and he didn't bother to stop the flow.

**…**

"Ron!"

The teen's paced slowed for a moment, before it regained its composer, if not a bit quicker. He didn't plan to turn to look at the source of the voice, the boy already knew who it belong to. And that person was currently on his 'Do Not Talk' to list. So instead of enjoying his peaceful moment walking home, with a gentle breeze, the game of 'life' he had been playing with Kim had resumed.

And apparently her turn was up.

The teen could hear her running footsteps from behind, and could practically see her running form in his mind. The stepping sounds grew louder, before they got soft. He knew Kim stood behind him; probably trying to pull off a big smile, hoping that would get him to forgive her. Not likely. Still it wasn't like Kim planned to give up anytime soon.

Never slowing, she swung along his side matching his pace, with yup, a big smile. Her arms playfully looped behind her back, out of sight from his peripheral vision. That caught his attention slightly. He didn't plan to let her know that, by easily shielding his emotions away from her. But temptation was an enemy all itself, one Kim knew very well. She continued walking with Ron not muttering a word, only hid her hands away from his gaze. The silence grew cold very fast.

"So Ron," trailed Kim suddenly, breaking the overwhelming silence, "You got any plans this Friday?"

Ron chose to ignore the question, more accurately he chose to ignore her completely. Intending to focus on getting home from another day at school, Ron tried to shut her out, wishing she just get the hint, that their friendship was –

"Cause I got two tickets to GWA, and I was hoping you go with me!" In a flash she jumped in front of him, holding two tickets to GWA, Ron's favorite wrestling federation. His path blocked, Ron had no choice but to look at her beaming smile that disgusted him to his core.

Really? Did Kim really think that she could buy him off with tickets to GWA? The teen boy scowled; obviously she really didn't know how to make friends or how to apologize. Friends don't want to be bribed, at least he didn't. They wanted to be alone, to know if their supposed 'friend' understood their feelings, or hell, sometimes they just didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Just like the way he felt.

Not responding, Ron walked past her, brushing her against the shoulder.

The answer – no!

**…**

The memory was recent, and still fresh in his mind. He didn't enjoy that.

Annoyed, the teen looked to the side of his room, where a bag of week old Bueno Nacho bags laid. It happened to be another horrible memory waiting to happen. Already his mind started to drift off, to his not so distant past.

**…**

Walking inside his favorite restaurant; Bueno Nacho, he inhaled a deep breath, to take in its feisty glory! Bueno Nacho turned out to be one of the few places he could still truly enjoy himself. Sure the off chance to run into Kim was a high chance, but he did practically live here. And nothing could ever push him out of this place.

Looking around the restaurant he spotted Ned, working behind the counter, playing with his clip on tie. You know practice for quick removal in the event of a grease fire of course. Smiling for the first time today, Ron quickly strolled over to his favorite 'manager' ready to grande size whatever cheesy goodness he planned to devour. High probability it would be a Naco.

The teen had been looking so forward to it, that it happened too fast before it ended. Being snaked away by the arm, an unknown force grabbed him, and pushed him down onto a nearby booth. He only had enough time to blink, before staring at his usual order all presented in front of him, grande size. Staring at the food curiously, Ron hadn't looked up yet, until –

"I got you your usual Ron," a familiar voice made its presence, "And I grande sized it too!"

Looking away from the food, Ron stared at the all too common person across from him. Kim sat contently on the other side of the both with a soda in hand. Most likely a diet. Wait a minute why would that matter? It only took a quick moment, for his confused expression, to turn sour. However the teen girl refuses to let up.

"So Ron what's new," asked Kim, as she poked a hole in her light salad. The fork pierced easily into the thin slices of lettuce, before she ate it slowly.

What's new?

Again he didn't respond to the question, not wanting to make conversation with Kim, he only took a brief glance at her happy and curious exterior. The same one that betrayed him and utterly shattered the trust they once had. Not happy in the bit, with his appetite disappearing, and mood broken, Ron slid out the booth, grabbing his bag, and ready to leave.

Now he had walked here for no reason, and was leaving empty handed.

Nothing was new – same as usual.

**…**

Arg! He got tired thinking about Kim! Swiftly sitting up on the edge of his bed, the blond grabbed his hair, resting his arms on his legs. To 'not' think about Kim, had been particular hard the past couple of days – First the GWA tickets, then buying him food at Bueno Nacho, and even today she had tried. Every chance she got to slip right into his personal space bubble. Oh hell, she took every single one of those moments, to run up and poke him on the shoulder. Always asking him the most random of questions. The moments were so random and spontaneous, at one moment he almost let his tongue slip.

The teen got up from his bed, sighing. What was up with that girl, it's as if she suddenly decided to try harder, and not take no for an answer. Like all that ignoring he had been doing, did nothing to her. Again Ron didn't enjoy it.

Their friendship was destroyed, it was over, gone! He just had to make sure Kim understood that, and keep giving her the cold shoulder. She'll get the message sooner or later. And knowing her, which he did, later was the clear choice.

Glaring into the wall, Ron tucked his arm beneath his pillow, to where all the troubles began. Grabbing the object he desired, he brought it close to his face, deciding if whether to hide or not mattered anymore. Probably not, but the off chance of someone like Bonnie sneaking into his room to get dirt on him always loomed over his head.

Sighing, he grabbed a pen from his bag, writing in his journal. Rufus watched him from across the room, staring sadly at his owner; he wished things return back to normal.

**…**

Walking into her home, Kim quietly slumped on her couch, dropping her bag on the side. She had little concern for school work, not like it proved a challenge for the redhead. Nope, she was too busy frowning at all her failed attempts to talk to Ron today. Another failed attempt, another day in what she called her 'life.' She honestly started to think Monique's 'fruit' plan was not going to be working anytime soon. Ron just didn't crack or seem to be cracking anytime soon. Not good.

Her first attempt proved to not work. Running up to him, with a pair of tickets to his favorite 'sport' didn't tug at any of his strings. Ron didn't even give the idea of going to a wrestling match a chance. All he did was push her aside, without the hint of a care. Leaving her to stare at him walking away with the saddest face.

"And I hate wrestling," she mumbled under her breath.

Oh and then her second attempt proved to be just as fruitless. She basically paid for a family meal, but Ron hadn't bother to even touch his warm Bueno Nacho banquet. He just left it all there, and sticking Kim with the bill naturally.

"That's a week allowance I'm not getting back." Best friendless and broke, what a beautiful combination Kim got herself stuck in.

And finally today's attempt, probably made Kim push harder than she has so far for Ron. Every single moment her child hood friend found himself alone, she would pounce in, and slide right next to him, asking any question she could of think of. Her tone would sound as if nothing had transpired between them. Anything to get a reaction out of him really.

'Hi Ron!' 'Ugh, do you do Mr. Barkin's homework?' 'Did you study for the math test?' 'So I heard Club Banana is having a sale at the mall, wanna come with?' 'I heard Ms. Hatchet is still stuck in therapy for the monkey fiasco.' 'My mom is making her famous brain loaf, are you coming for dinner tonight?'

Kim rolled her eyes, the idea belonged to Monique, that she planned, for when Kim recounted her two past failed tries. Monique naturally had an idea, ready and wrapped to go. Sometimes Kim thought, Monique may not be the best at solving people problems. Monique solving fashion problem, not the drama. People problems, majorly bad idea.

Blowing a stray hair away from her face, Kim groaned loudly, falling deeper into the couch. Her legs sagged outward on the carpet, her eyes drooping with tiredness. No matter how she looked at it, the sitch didn't change.

"Bad day honey?"

Kim looked up to see her mom standing across from her. She blinked, when did Ann get there? Better yet, how did the auburn girl not notice? Was she really that out of it?

Ann smiled at Kim's confusion. Kimmie was clearly troubled, "Want to talk about it?"

Kim sat up, staring at the floor, "Ron is still giving me the cold shoulder," she mumbled, a sad tone recognizable in the air, "Nothing I'm doing is working."

The older redhead took a seat beside her daughter. She placed a sympathetic arm around her shoulder, "Honey," Ann began, "You and I both knew it wasn't going to be easy. You can't expect him to change in over a couple of weeks."

Arguing with her mom was pointless.

Finding the carpet vastly interesting, Kim grumbled mismatched words. Why couldn't this be so much easier, like saving the world? That was easy. This? This was hard!

The annoyance was not missed by Ann. Her mother continued to smile at Kim's stubbornness. If she could keep up that stubbornness, then she will have Ron back in no time. Kim only needed to let the boy know, that she wasn't going to give up. Besides Kimberly hated to lose.

Kim yawned, earning a light giggle from her mother. She got up from the couch, heading to her room, in a slow fashion, "I'll be in my room," informed Kim, while clutching the railing. Ann nodded, as she watched Kim disappear into her room.

She hoped Kim could solve her problems with Ron, but Ann knew that her intervening had to be limited. Kim needed to do this on her own, whether she won or lost, she would undoubtedly learn a lesson in the end. A lesson her daughter would not soon forget.

Pushing her door open, Kim forced her legs to move towards her bed. Apparently her constant running to catch up with Ron today, had drained her of energy. Now the bed look so comfortable, and she could put her worries aside for later. A small nap, that's all she planned to take. Nothing more.

Running her fingers on her bed sheets, Kim plopped down on her divan, hitting her head on the soft comforting pillow. Her free red hair sprawled out in every direction carelessly. Hell, she didn't even bother to change out her outfit, for something more comfortable. Quickly she got settled and she stared at her ceiling, counting all the sparkles embedded in it. Her eye lids started to grow heavy, and she didn't fight back to stay awake. Slowly, but surely they closed.

The Sandman just claimed another one.

**...**

It's cold and damp...wet?

Her eyes shot open!

Swiftly Kim sat up, to find water all around her. Luckily it only reached to her ankles, the danger was nonexistent, at the moment at least. Getting up, she looked around, to where she was, maybe something could tell her exactly what was going on. But all she saw were 4 steel walls and a ceiling at least 40 feet high. Great, at least she knew she wasn't climbing any time soon, the walls were basically scarce of anything to climb on. She could at least see past the ceiling, meaning that it was open, but her options were thin.

"Hello?" Kim called out. No one answered back.

Ok, Kim stopped to think about her sitch. She absolutely had no idea where she was, the walls were to high to climb, and the water she had was steadily rising and –

Wait what?!

Feeling the dampness ever so climb on her skin, Kim looked down to see the water, was in fact rising. She tried not to panic, but her options only got thinner.

"Ok Kim calm down," she reassured herself, "You just got to think of a way to over this wall. Luckily the ceiling is open so– wait," a realization hit hard, "I could just float to the ceiling. No big!"

Smiling, Kim waited for the water to reach her upper body before preparing to swim up, but as the water got higher to above her neck, something wrong became apparent. Kim couldn't swim! Wait, no! She couldn't even float! The teen hero's legs would sway back and forth and so too her arms, but nothing happened. Her eyes shot open with real panic.

Why couldn't she swim?!

Kim didn't have enough time to think of a reason. The water passed her head and Kim held her breath dramatically, trying to swim up. But nothing. Desperately she pushed her arms out hoping for something or someone to pull her out, but again - nothing. The idea was a desperate measure, but what other choice did she have? All she could see was her own bubbles, escaping her lungs slowly, and the cold blue water fogging up her vision of someone above the water.

Her eyes grew wider!

Someone was here!

Making out with the best her eyes could, Kim couldn't tell exactly who the person to be, but all she cared was that if they pulled her out. Only problem, the figure didn't seem to notice her in trouble, and didn't seem to be even facing her general direction. Down to her last option Kim let out all the air in her body, hoping for the massive air bubble to make enough of a 'plop' sound as it reached the surface.

Now she waited the few seconds she had left. The figure turned and looked down to see Kim in the water. It dove in moving it's hand out to hers. And once it got closer, Kim could make out who it was.

"Ron!" The bubbles and water made it impossible for her voice to travel. All she could do was watch as his hand came closer to his, but never quite reaching hers.

Her vision grew darker, the color around her eyes focusing more towards the center, as perplexing blackness filled the void. Kim couldn't feel her body anymore, the numbness overshadowing her nerves, all she could was hope that Ron's hand reach her's in time.

Darkness, complete darkness almost had her - Ron's hand only a hair away.

Please make it!

...

Everything got dark.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry for all the separate scenes, normally I write one scene, I just thought that it would be good to read on how's Kim's attempts are faring against our favorite blond. Not good apparently.

Besides you got a small working of Ron's current state of mind, even if he did remain silent.

Also sorry for posting this a day late, but I had two finals this week, and you all know how that goes!

I know you readers hate me, I understand, I'm not cut out to write, but I'm doing my best! I used way to many 'was' in this chapter. It makes the writing bad.


	3. Dissatisfied Urging

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Dissatisfied Urging ~**

Darkness, complete darkness almost had her – Ron's hand only a hair away.

Please make it!

**…**

Everything got dark.

Gasp,

Kim woke up clutching her sheets and sweating profoundly, her covers almost soaked to the point beyond wet. Quickly sitting up, all the while still latching onto her sheets, she checked her surroundings. Her breathings quick and dry, Kim found that she was in her bedroom, and not drowning in a deep heavy pool of water. Discovering that it had all been a nightmare, she clutched her chest feeling her heartbeat race. That dream had felt so real; she could almost taste the murky water in her mouth. The inescapable room, the rising water, and Ron- all of it! Could it really have been a dream? The hero sighed, dream or not, it didn't matter now.

Taking a few moments to cool down, as she dropped the sheets, Kim let her eyes wander till she noticed the rising sun out her window in the horizon. Her brows rose, blinking in disbelief. Had she slept through the afternoon and the whole night yesterday? The idea didn't seem that unlikely, she was tired the day before after all, but still- Kim rarely slept longer than the usual 8 hours of sleep, maybe 9 or 10 tops, but nothing beyond that.

Strange,

Finally her heartbeat returned to a normal pace, and her short sagged breathes regulated again. Weird, normally dreams never affected in such a way. Maybe a few panic moments here and there, but a short of breath? Never has that ever happened.

Shaking her head, her red hair whipping in a somewhat moist glow, Kim struggled a few seconds before she trudged out of bed, forcing her feet to her closet. Nightmare or not, the auburn girl had school today. And even if she had been compelled to get out of bed early, might as well as take advantage of it, and beat the rents and tweebs to the shower. Really why did they only have one bathroom?! That's a crime, the great Kim Possible could never solve.

Hmph, checking the time, she had at least an hour and a half before school starts, and the family weren't due to wake up for another half. Might as take advantage of the sitch and enjoy a nice hot shower. Why not? Stepping into the bathroom, she gently set the water to hot, before stripping of her rather damp clothes. And not long the redhead entered the shower, enjoying the brief instant the hot water hit her cold sweat skin. Hot warm to the touch water, just what the doctor ordered. The teen girl sighed quietly, enjoying the drizzling liquid hitting her body; she leaned her head back applying some lemony scent shampoo, and thoroughly scrubbed the contents onto her scalp.

It felt good, real good.

Her troubled mine started to be washed away, replaced with sweet thoughts, like getting perfect grades, or thrashing super villains. You know, average teenage girl stuff. Kim let the water brisk away problems, as she absentmindedly let her head lean back, leveling her eyes, as the water thrashes her face faster.

She sighed in relief; the hot shower was exactly the thing she needed. That was until some of the water started to collect in her opened mouth. And when the slightest pause of collective water became aware in her brain, Kim almost chocked in shock. Her eyes widen in distress she fell back against the tile wall breathing like it was her last. Clutching her hand around her neck, each breathe she took; she inhaled deeply- Letting her body fall smoothly onto the watery floor.

Maybe taking a shower after having a nightmare about drowning wasn't the best idea the redhead ever had. In fact she could claim it to be on her top ten worst ideas ever.

Oh joy,

Struggling to get up, Kim exited the shower forgetting to put on conditioner, an action that would come back and haunt her eventually. What? A girl's hair is her life! It's a rule! Checking her outward appearance in the mirror, the teen hero winced at the sight of the reflection. Even between all the fogginess built up, she could tell her auburn mane had loss some of it color, even her emerald eyes dulled a bit. Yea, the longer she was away from Ron, the worst she got. What rotten luck!

Brushing her hair in a fairly decent fashion sense, she got dressed quickly to head off for school. Sorry but breakfast with the family didn't seem that spankin at the moment. Grabbing her bag, the redhead ran downstairs, barely saying bye to her mother who just happened to wake and enjoying her morning cup of coffee.

Ann only stared at her daughter confused. Where was Kimberly going? Today was Saturday.

It wasn't for another half hour before Kim walked in looking ferociously tweaked, before she slammed the door heading up stairs. Ann couldn't help it; she chuckled through her smile a bit at Kim's forgetfulness.

What a way to start a Saturday.

Fast-Forward!

Let's move a few days forward towards Monday morning.

Kim looked even worse than the few days before. Her hair no matter what she did, could not get it to stay in place, it even grew weaker in color, dulling away as it did. And the bags under her eyes did nothing for complexion. More nightmares equal less sleep, and that's exactly the problem she had.

The drowning nightmare hadn't been the last, but only the first. On Sunday she dreamt of getting pierced through the heart, and it wasn't until Kim practically jumped out of bed and checked her chest, to see if actually happened, before she could fall back to a dreamless slumber. The girl could still remember how fast her heart raced that early morning. And today, she didn't want to recall.

Playing with her cereal by poking the spoon through the milk blindly, Kim stared at bits of Rocket O's hoping to spell some word other than 'OOOOOO.' No such luck, darn- I thought anything was possible for a Possible?

Sighing hard, she pushed herself out the table and headed for the door, triple checking the calendar to make sure it was Monday. No way Kim planned to repeat Saturday's majorly frustrating morning. The hero left the house in a downed mood, which hadn't been missed by her mother. Ann had observed her daughter playing with her breakfast, but not taking a single bite. She frowned at the full bowl, Kim wasn't getting any better by the looks of it.

The day at school had seemed to fly by so fast before cheer practice actually stood before her. Her mind must have blocked out all the lessons, for Kim could remember much of the day after she did her daily ritual of saying hi to Ron, only to be ignored and passed by again. Normally it hurt, but this time it stung a bit more. After all the nightmares and problems she has been having, Kim could've really used her best friend with her. She wanted for things to return back to normal, she wanted Ron back.

Kim wanted a hug.

Back to reality, Kim stared at her fellow cheer members, who all waited for their captain to give them an order, well almost all of them. Bonnie just stood there, hands on her hips and all, glaring at her rival with much poison.

Forcing a smile, she flayed her pom-poms trying to rev up some much needed pep, "Ok girls let's get warmed up!" Kim cheered with fake enthusiasm, which the girls caught on quickly, but decided to humor their captain.

Practicing like always, Kim made many mistakes throughout the ordeal- Missing important cues, tangling up her foot work and even crashed and burn on another cheer member once or twice. Halfway through the practice, Bonnie stomped her feet gaining the attention of the entire cheer squad. Enough was enough! The brunette girl threw her pom-poms on the floor, before poking Kim roughly.

"Ok Kim what is your deal," demanded her rival, with the patience of a child, "You've been screwing up this entire practice! Messing up on every little thing!" The glares Bonnie gave, made the redhead shake, "Huh what's the problem?!" She asked forcibly.

Kim blinked, from Bonnie's sudden outburst and mild poke, "What problem Bonnie," hid the girl, "I'm just not on top of everything today." Oh so Kim decided to play the cat and mouse game with her rival the Gossip Queen. Bad move Kimmie.

Bonnie poked her again, twice on the shoulder, "Yea right not on top of everything as if!" Poke, poke, poke, "Ever since you and that loser had your little fight or whatever, you've been nothing but a hindrance to the team!"

"No I haven't!" Barked back Kim, ok she was so ready to claw Bonnie out right there and now! Even if Ron did happen to be a touchy subject around her, the emotions it would spark could be as random as her best friend. Sometimes sad other times angry. It all depended on how many buttons you kept pushing, that were the very emotions of Miss Possible.

1, 2, 3, another poke for Kimmie, "I thought after you and that loser had a falling out, things would be better, but no! No, you had to be all Miss Thunder Clouds and Drama!" Kim raised a finger to protest, but Bonnie stopped her dead on, "And don't even start with 'everything is fine' speech. All of us could tell that everything is not fine!"

Bonnie huffed, prompting Kim to look around.

Kim stopped to look around and see all the other cheer members nod their heads in agreement. So it was true! They had noticed everything! The very realization chipped a piece of Kim's already withering confidence. Not good!

Bonnie poked her even harder, "And that's not all," Oh big there's more! "Ever since you stopped hanging out with Stoppable, your cheer moves have suffered a big hit!" The cheer squad nodded, "You're less fun to be around!" More nods, "You're even letting yourself go a bit, I mean when was the last time you actually cleaned that hair, or slept?!" Many of the members threw her some looks of concern, Bonnie was dead right.

Really she was. Kim stared at her rival giving her a mouthful letting the words sink in slowly- Each one of them banging dramatically on her confidence still. Without even realizing it her arms fell limp against her sides as to her anger. Bonnie's points and argument had no holes for her to exploit.

Crossing her arms, Bonnie gave Kim her meanest look, "I mean if you can't even help yourself, then what kind of CAPTAIN are you!" Damn, Bonnie could shout. She must have some set of lungs. But it wasn't the time to be admiring her set of lungs at the moment. There's time for that later, ehh maybe not.

What type of captain was she? What type of captain was Kim? Honestly what type was she? All the points Bonnie 'poked' at, had happened to be all right. Her moves and appearance did take a wrong turn ever since Ron ditched her. And she did have less pep too. In all Kim didn't deserve to be captain if she couldn't fully devote herself to herself, much less the squad.

Shrugging in defeat, Kim's head lowered, avoiding the gaze from all her fellow cheer members, "You're right," she whispered enough for the frustrated brunette girl to hear. When the words reached Bonnie, her rage seemed to swallow itself up.

"What?" Bonnie asked not sure if her ears were playing tricks on her.

Kim dropped her pom-poms, the small light in her eyes finally dulling out, "You're right Bonnie, what kind of captain am I?" Kim finally gave up, and the Gossip Queen remained speechless as Kim started to head out the towards the gymnasium doors, "Practice is over...Bonnie...is the new captain."

Shut!

A strong dead silence loomed in the air for the rest of the cheer squad. It remained silent for a split moment, then before the still stunned brunette girl knew it, gossip arose quickly between her friends and cohorts. Again what was to be suspected?

High school, plus girls, times cheer squad, equals major gossip. Common 101 Food Chain logic. Ironically the mere sounds of whispers and gasps did not flicker a bit of interest in her. All that Bonnie was interested in was the defeat of her rival 'K.' A defeat she never saw coming.

The chit chatter of the girls flew right past her ears; Bonnie only stared at the gym doors Kim left through. She made her cheer captain? Bonnie cheer captain? Bonnie should be ecstatic over her dream coming true. So why wasn't she? A dark luscious feeling started to burn in her. Victory didn't feel as good as she thought. No, it felt empty- Like she didn't even win fairly. But the real question that gawked at her–

Why had Kim given up so easily?

Normally her rival Kim Possible would be all against her on everything she did. School, popularity, whatever really sparked a competition. Competition after all made Bonnie feel alive and powerful. It wasn't by sheer luck she made the top of the Food Chain, no that took some low down and dirty tactics, but planning overall- that's the moral of the point. But when she finally got there, oh the victory was sweet!

Now a new road block threatened her nice and perfect world, and said road block had red hair. Even if Kim did get hit a few pegs down it wouldn't be long before other people start competition against her for popularity. That only meant one thing.

Weakness!

People would eventually think Bonnie was weak, because K was weak. And that sparked an unknown fuse in the tan brown eyed girl. She-Did-Not-Want-A-Weak-Rival!

Bonnie's rival would never give up that easily! It was a disgrace to her! No way was Bonnie Rockwaller going to have a weak rival!

Gritting her teeth, Bonnie started to stomp off to find the source of all her troubles. Fist bawled she pushed through the gym doors ignoring the cries from her cheer squad members. Their problems had to wait; she had bigger fish to fry. Looking high and low through the hall ways of the school, the new furious cheer captain searched until she spotted the source of it all outside- preparing to leave.

Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!

Pure resolve pushed out the next words from her mouth.

"Hey Stoppable!"

* * *

**Author** **Notes: **Uh-oh Bonnie is going to give Ron a piece of her mind isn't she! Ok now I am sorry for the overly use of description of in this chapter, but I needed to make sure the readers understood the pain and resolve both Kim and Bonnie are both going through.

Posted this a bit earlier to make up for last week's late post- hehe!

I need to ask you Readers/Friends, do you like how I write? Because trust me when I have my Gummy Bears I write totally different compared to my other stories. For The Apple story and this story- I write while eating gummy bears.

Gummy Bears!

Is that weird?


	4. Enlightening Dullness

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Enlightening Dullness ~**

Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!

Pure resolve pushed out the next words in her mouth.

"Hey Stoppable!"

Ron's body came to an abrupt halt, the unexpected voice still buzzing in his ears. He gripped his bag a bit tighter, upon said words Bonnie had chosen – A choice of words not ignored from the frustrated teen. 'Hey Stoppable!' Hmph, Ron couldn't remember the last time Bonnie called him by anything other than loser. So to hear his name or at least part of his name called out. Well, gave the boy a reason to stop. Curiosity gripped the strongest of wills, something even he couldn't deny. So why not, let's hear Bonnie out.

"What do you want Bonnie," asked Ron, only turning slightly to meet her cold perpetual gaze.

The cold teenage cheer captain, walked up to Stoppable, glaring her usual glare. Each foot step barely registered, until she actually stood in front of him. Her features only harden. Funny, this girl has the approach of a shark, and one hell of an attitude to match. Actually the animal reference didn't seem to suit her; a shark was far too weak to compare Bonnie.

She scoffed, "Oh look it talks. And here I thought it was just a brainless half dweeb loser, with no right to even be on the same block as me."

Ron forced himself not to engage Bonnie, it only fueled her ambition and tendencies, "What do you want _Bonnie_," demanded the teen, filling her name with much toxin. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the Queen Bee.

Smirking lazily, Bonnie poked Ron on the shoulder. What? That's her thing! "You know what loser," faked the brunette girl, as she glared deviously, "I seem to have forgotten. But if you want, we can talk about your horrible fashion sense?"

Ok, Ron's had enough of this, "Later Bonnie," he turned away from her, ready to leave, when the tug on his shoulder, kept him in place. Still? He questioned. The damn girl still wanted to poke her talons into his skin.

"Hold it Stoppable!" Ron did, for she called him by his name again. Ok maybe this time he would get some answers. So even against his better judgment, the teenager sighed, once again turning to meet her hard gaze.

"What is it?"

"I need some answers," ordered Bonnie, letting go of his shoulder, only to rest her knuckles upon her hips.

"I don't have the answers to tomorrow's math test," Ron quickly replied, in an ambiguous tone.

Bonnie shook her head in response, "No, Stoppable not that. I already have a nerd for that." Actually she had a nerd for each one of her classes, but that's beside the point.

Curiosity gripped his collar, "Then what?" He asked with a weak tweak of interest.

She paused, almost struggling against her inner conscience, "I want to know what happened between you and Kim." Bonnie had all but strained to make her request sound somewhat nice. The idea almost made her throw up in her mouth.

For a split moment, Ron swore that Bonnie's bitter gaze actually softened for a brief second. But his eyes just might be playing tricks on him. Bonnie didn't have a soft side; she was Bonnie Rockwaller– Cold ruthless ruler of the school. The girl only had a soft side for academic problems. Not people, and especially not over Kimberly.

Still, Bonnie or not, her request burned a deep hole in his heart. A burn that didn't seem to fade away and probably wasn't going to, anytime soon. The interest Ron had, just withered. The girl wanted to know a majorly big secret – a secret he no doubt, would soon become school news. And that didn't seem appeasing to his thoughts. His emotions once again being closed off, Ron gave the girl an offhand glare, clutching his bag firmer.

"Sorry Bonnie," he started, without any words sounding sincere, "But some things are better left in the dark."

Ronald turned, walking away to where ever he planned to go. Anywhere was good, as long as Kimberly wasn't there. He went a full two steps, before what he only knew, must be Bonnie, tugging him harshly by his sleeve. The brunette girl's grip proved to be both strong and firm, for Ron found it surprisingly hard to get away from.

"Tell me," she commanded, trying to exert some dominance.

The 'sidekick' paused at the unusual determination in her step. It seemed Bonnie wasn't going to give up anytime soon. For a girl like her, she usually gave up, when it became apparent, that getting the truth seemed to hard. But now. Now that same girl wasn't going to take a simple no as an answer.

How troublesome,

Swiping away his sleeve, Ron shot a sideways shrug over his shoulder, towards the school, "Why don't you just go ask Kim?"

Ron felt a stinging pain in his chest, for his tongue slipped. The girl's unusual attitude had cause the teen to get distracted and mumble his 'best friend's' name. Normally when he thought of her, it didn't hurt, but if the brief slip of her name escaped him – The feeling of betrayal, swelled in his unprotected chest. It hurt like hell, but he hid his pain easily. Having been a sidekick gave him practice and made it easy.

The cheer captain shrugged absentmindedly, "I would if she wasn't so screwed up. Honestly the girl is more unstable than her spot on the food chain. It's actually too sad to torment her."

'It's actually too sad to torment her?' Never would Ron Stoppable thought he would ever hear those words leave Bonnie Rockwaller's mouth. And now that he did, the moment did not feel all that satisfying. In fact, he felt cheated.

"So all that leaves is you," pointed out the girl, poking him on the chest, "Now I demand to know what happened between you and K, Stoppable!" Oh, the cold cheer captain was pulling out all the stops on this one.

The blond frowned, "You think demanding me to tell you is going to make me tell you?" It was true, Ron Stoppable was not afraid of some 105 pound cheerleader, who was in the need for some serious attitude adjustment. The girl could barely lift her own bag, without complaining. What threat was she?

Bonnie grinned, poking him repeatedly in an annoying fashion. Each individual poke was not all too hard, but each one could definitely be felt. The evil girl's grin widen, "I got all day Stoppable."

She did, being cheer captain gave her so many perks!

Ron sighed heavily, he accepted her challenged. And after somewhere between to 200 pokes to 300, he grumbled. Damn it!

"Fine," Ron yelled, pushing away her fingers, his deep brown eyes narrowing, "You're stubborn you know that?" Kim's arch 'rival' grinned in triumph – Now this victory felt earned.

"Hmph, I have to be, to be queen of this school."

Ron grumbled unnecessary words, hating for having lost to a 105 pound cheerleader. He sighed tiredly, this tale was going to take it's toll on him for sure. "Fine," he repeated, still not believing he caved, "It all started like this –

**...**

A cold definite silence existed, by the time Ron finished telling worrisome story. By the moment he finished, Bonnie only stood there, avoiding his gaze. She just fixed her cheer leader skirt, free from the invisible non-existing dust particles. In a way, Bonnie had become speechless, a first in Ronald's book or journal. The girl just stood there, going over and over again the information her teenage brain tried to soak in. The journal, the lying, and the betrayal from his best friend. All of it! And in all, she could finally begin to understand where Ron's sudden new attitude had came from.

It came from a dark place, created by her arch rival – Where she pushed her luck, basically destroying the foundation of trust, those two had built over the years.

Curiously, the blond waited for her reaction. It would be a lie to say, that it wasn't half the reason he told her the horrible tale. Besides, it;s always interesting to see how people react to juicy gossip. And Bonnie would be an a most interesting person to watch indeed. Moments passed, before the brunette teen coughed a fake cough.

"Well then I guess that explains everything for why K has been acting all down," she paused, shrugging, "I guess I should take it easy on her then?"

Ron's heart stopped, his blood turned cold, and the hairs on his body sat up. No way! Bonnie Rockwaller was not jumping with joy, for having dirt on Kimberly She wasn't beaming with a twisted smile, or saying some sarcastic remarks. No! The girl looked honestly sincere – Another first to add in his diary...journal!

Hmph, so the girl did have a conscience or ethnics or whatever? She had something ok!

The cheer captain huffed, regaining her mean look, "Actually if you don't mind Stoppable, as if I care really. I'm going to go find Kim!" She turned, moving with a cold grace with each step, reaching the school doors, and ready to find Kim. Until she turned back around, a 'L' shape finger gesture on her forehead, pointed directly at him, "See ya later loser!" And with that, the devious girl vanished into the school, out of sight from his view.

Ron watched Bonnie leave, feeling like he just set a chain of events he no longer had any control of stopping.

He wondered, what are the odds could this come back to bite him. He sighed lowly, knowing his dumb luck, very likely.

Too late now, he turned, prompting to head home. Why stay at school? There was nothing for him here, and besides, Ronald was getting hungry and had some new **Log Dates **to add in his diary, I mean journal! Today had definitely been a 7.8 on the weirdness scale.

**...**

Inside the empty cafeteria, the teen hero sat alone, thinking. Her arms resting on the table, all the while supporting her head. The girl didn't look sad, but neither was she happy. In fact Kim felt lighter than she normally did. Weird? I guess it had something to do, not having to worry about coordinating cheer practice anymore. The girl knew she should be sad, but the idea of less responsibilities actually made her feel somewhat better. It's not like she actually had time to worry about cheer leading anyways. Worrying about her friendship with Ron, already took enough time of her day. Plus it usually left her mind in a cold distant place - A place unknown to her.

Still,

Kim Possible felt lonely.

Grieving, Kim let her head hit the table, her cheek pressed up against her face. Her expression downing a bit, as too her posture. Kim was so tired of it. Tired of everything! Why couldn't the hero turn back time, and stop herself from ever taking that damn book? And stop herself from making the biggest mistake of her entire life.

Hmm, life was unfair, it truly was.

Blowing weakly a stray strand of her dull red hair away from her nose, Kim just sat there sad. The girl desperately needed something to distract her, something that Ron normally did for her. She winced, the thought hurt her more. Maybe Kim should just go home and lie in her bed? She thought briefly, yea it seemed like an easy idea. Sighing, Kim prepared to lift her head when–

Beep-beep-beep-beep,

Kim's eyes popped. The Kimmunicator! Wow, when was the last time she heard that sound? It's been a few weeks, since she even talk to Wade, very less did any sort of save the world mission. After the thing with Ron, her mind had actually blocked out the hero stuff, saving her some much unneeded drama. However, that didn't change the fact, that she was still Kim Possible world hero. Forcing herself decent, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from her bag, again forcing a passable smile.

But the girl couldn't do anything to hide her dull hair or her shallow eyes.

The screen came alive with her tech guru Wade Load looking as fashionable as an 11 year old super genius could be. A soda by his side, computers far to complicated for her to work, and even a misplaced action figure of a dinosaur. Hehe, super genius or not, Wade was still a kid.

"What's the sitch," Kim answered, having a sense of fear for the first time. Hero or not, she was so not in the mood to do any mission of sorts.

Wade being oblivious to common emotions at times, had one of those moments, "Hey Kim, we got a hit on the site!" Yup he saw nothing of her unkempt look, all the boy did was type away on his console, "It seems that there's been a break in at the Middleton National museum. Someone is after the art exhibit!"

The hero cursed under her breath, "I'm on it Wade."

"I'll call Ron–

"No!" Kim yelled out, startling the kid. She pushed yet another smile, "I can take care of this Wade, no big." Only her parents, Ron's rents, and Monique knew what happened between her and Ron, Wade didn't. And she didn't feel like getting him involved, besides, she doubt Ron would come along anyways. The girl choked a bit.

"Ron's got a t-test to study for, so I'll go it alone."

Wade brows raised, his fingers coming to a stop over the keys, "You sure Kim," normally the boy didn't bother looking at emotions, but even he couldn't ignore the panic in his friend's voice. The small stutter not escaping his range of perception.

The girl shook her head, "Yea I'm sure Wade...so when will my ride be here?" Kim pressured, wanting to get this mission over with quickly.

Sensing something amiss, Wade frowned, finally noticing the unkempt state Kim was in. Her eyes, her hair, even her skin, looked very not Kimmish. In other words, she didn't look like she was ready to on any mission. The boy leaned forwards on the screen, "You know I could give this to mission to Global Justice if you're not feeling up to it Kim?"

The girl's hands shook. The idea of having Global Justice take over for a while, seem like a spankin idea! That would solve another problem of her ever growing list of dramas she had.

But–

Maybe going on a mission wouldn't seem so bad? It would give her a reason to focus on other things, even for a bit. And a distraction was exactly what the girl needed. Yea, maybe? Focused, Kim stop shaking her hands, "No Wade I'm fine, just get the my ride here, that art thief isn't going to get away!" She proclaimed, already heading towards the cafeteria doors.

Deciding to drop her sudden mood change, Wade smiled weakly, "Your ride will be there in 10 Kim!"

Running, Kim headed out towards the school parking lot, "Right Wade! I'm on my way!" Funny, some much needed adrenaline pumped through her blood, already giving Kim some of her edge back.

The screen went blank with Kim running through the halls, avoiding the other students as she went. She almost avoided them all, until the presence of Bonnie at the end of the hallway, caused her to slow a bit. The new cheer captain saw her, and halted her movement, lying directing in her path. The girl glared hard, waiting. So, Bonnie intended to talk to her, apparently.

Glowering, the brunette waited, arms crossed beneath her chest, "Hey K we need to talk!" She all but yelled, trying to get her to stop. Kim ignored her, whizzing passed her, picking up speed again. Bonnie's expression darken, "Hey where are you going Kim!" The girl requested.

"On a mission!" Kim yelled over her shoulder, pushing open the doors and heading outside. The mere mention of 'mission' stopped the cold aura that surrounded her ex-rival. She couldn't believe it! Kim was going on a mission, with that appearance? Don't get her wrong, K knew 16 styles of kung-fu, but with any evidence of how she looked–

Tch, even Bonnie knew that girl was in no shape to go on a mission.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I felt a bit generous so enjoy this chapter much 2 days earlier, but that also means you have to wait till 'next' Friday for the next one.

I think I rather enjoy making Bonnie poke her victims. It seems like something she would do. In fact I like writing Bonnie, she's a fun person to write for. For once I enjoy writing something, go figure.

Thank you gummy bears for pushing me to finish this chapter! It's all about the gummy bears!

Weird...

By the way I have drawn a weird cover piece for this story, while I was at it. Oh and 'Kimmish' isn't a word, just thought I clear that out for you.

So do you think Kim could handle a mission without Ron?

I came to a realization that if I really wanted to make my stories 'pop,' I need to make them longer - Don't I?


	5. Foreign Delight

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Foreign Delight ~**

The silence hurt.

The absence of random remarks and questioning decisions had quickly become aware for the hero girl, as she crawled through the museum air vents. Her sense of hearing only picking up the small thuds her knees made, quickly filled her heart with grieve and her veins with dread. Never would Kim have thought that she would actually miss Ron's ranting. Hmph, it's a 'you never know what you have until it's gone' type of sitch. And damn did it leave its mark.

All that extra adrenaline already wore off and her inner voice returned. Ok, so maybe running off to a mission right now was not a good idea. And maybe not going with any backup just worsen the sitch. And probably having a lack of sleep and nutrients did not help either. But oh well. Now Kim was stuck going through these air vents way underprepared and not in the best of mission conditions.

Maybe if she was lucky the villain would be a small time crook. Then again – Her luck hasn't been the best in past month. And for all she knew, it was Drakken robbing the place, with Shego a girly scream away from saving his blue butt. And Kim knew the green villain this time would have her flat on her back in seconds.

The thought made her shiver, making her wish for someone to say something light hearted, to brighten up her mood, but no, not her family, not her friends, and not even Ron. Nobody was here to make her feel better, and that loneliness hurt.

A lot.

So much in fact, the girl didn't know how to cope. Never in Kim's life had she ever felt so alone, to experience the feeling of abandonment, even if it only came from one individual. One blond haired, freckled face, never be normal individual. And the unused feeling had a direct hold on her dull senses, her unstable emotions, her withering confidence, and even her heart.

Her heart, it hurt so much. The pain grew more intense each day; the longer Ron was not by her side. Why she felt like this, she understood to a degree, but even Kim didn't expect it to hurt this much. To not have Ron by her side destroyed her. And she just realized it. But one thing still lingered in her thoughts – why? Why did it hurt this much? Why was the pain almost unbearable?

Why?

Absorbed deeply in her thoughts, Kim barely heard the hush whispering coming from the art room below the. Small bits of chatter made itself known, and Kim wondered who could be in the museum at this time of night. But in no time her eyes focused. She found the thieves! Mission mode time! Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes through the small opening, to get a better look at the villains' profiles. Kim sighed, luckily for her; the two guys dressed in black seemed to be small time criminals. Nothing about them screamed big time villains. Phew, no big.

Finding some of her confidence back, she humbly awaited for treacherous duo to walk closer beneath the air vents. Small time criminals or not, why take the chance for direct confrontation? It would be a lot easier to just sneak attack them and save herself the effort. Besides, there are no rules on to how to be a hero. If she wanted to sneak attack them, then damn Kim Possible was going to sneak attack them!

Slowly opening the air passage lid, she shifted her position, leaning forward above the two, enough to drop on them, but not enough for them to notice her presence. At least not until it was too late of course. Holding her breath, the random nobodies passed directly below her, talking about some latest news trends or whatever, and paying no attention to their surroundings – Perfect.

With some new confidence again, Kim jumped out the vents, tongue out of course, landing on the two scandals with ease. They hit the floor hard, echoing off a grunt and thud sound throughout the museum. Beaten and unconscious, the teen hero smirked – mission complete. And to think, she was worried over noth–

"Well I'll be honest little bugger, I expected better."

The hero turned to see a rather young lean looking man standing behind her looking all too pleased. Sporting a dark blue sweater, a red hue scarf, and a pair of silk white pants, the guy stood there with a cane in his hand that had a small red diamond on the end of it. His hair was a mid-light brown, there was a patch of stumble below his lips, and those glasses look gave off a menacing glare somehow. And that smile, oh that smile screamed out evil! She could tell this guy was British right off the bat too, I mean who calls someone little bugger?

"And who are you suppose to be," asked Kim in a demanding way, as she took a battle stance. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting a common Hero 101 lesson.

Never forget that's there's always a chance of a second party. Damn it, how could she have been so foolish? It was a trap-trap!

The British dude smiled innocently, twisting his cane in his fingers, "My name is Austin. Austin Young. It's a pleasure to me you love."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Hmph, cliché much," she heroically mocked.

Austin began to walk forward to her in a calm way, "Ha that's bloody rich coming from the lass, who claims she could do anything," Kim balled up her fist, counter mock move successful!

"So why are you here, hmm? Trying to steal some decent art for 'thou' collection?" The hero girl faked a modest English tone, but the villain didn't seem phased, not one bit.

Being polite and whatnot, the British dude pouted his lip, thinking or fake thinking, it really didn't matter. Twisting his cane before hiding it behind his back in a playful manner, "Sorry bugger, but I'm not here for any of this of what you call art, nope. I've come for something much bigger."

Tired of this cat and mouse game, Kim dashed at the man, ready to take him down. "Whatever it is it doesn't matter you're going down!"

He smirked, twisting his cane in calm like fashion, "Bring it on lassy, I do hope all my trouble weren't for waste." Fixing his glasses, the British villain man dashed head on for Kim, dancing with a step as he did, the cane in his hand held as loosely as ever.

Lunging forward Kim tried a quick roundhouse kick for the man's jaw, but the timing was slightly off and the dude purposely dropped to floor, back first. Evading her attack, Kim stumbled a few feet, giving him enough time to elegantly hopped back up and strike her on the side with a swift hit of his cane.

Grunting in pain, she grabbed her side falling a few feet behind, her steps not to light. Fighting through the pain, Kim turned to see the gent leaning forward, applying all his weight on his cane, smirking lazily. Glaring, she recharged at the man, ready to pounce. The calm guy playfully yawned before quickly throwing his cane up in the air, staring at is as he did.

The hero looked up to see his cane spinning right before a searing pain enveloped in her stomach. In a moment's distraction, he had tricked her, giving himself enough of an opening for a quick swift kick to the stomach. Damn it, how could she forgot more common hero sense?!

Being hit back with a tremendous amount of force, the air quickly left her lungs, before she tumbled through a couple of feet across the floor. Kim laid there for only a moment, before getting up slowly, coughing in pain. The British gent whistled mockingly, catching his cane on the way down. Kim glared, ok so this guy knew how to fight – well. And he could distract you during a fight, so majorly not good.

Ignoring her instincts to run away, Kim once again charged at the man, gritting her teeth. The interesting villain threw his cane up back in the air, to distract her. Not this time! Kim blocked out the cane and continued to lunge forward, aiming for a few focused fists towards his chest. The dude danced around her dodging her. Finally the girl got tired of this and jumped towards him, ready to grabbed hold of him. But then, the cane landed back on his grip and the hero girl was still airborne.

Her eyes shot out and the calm gent whacked her clear on the face. Kim flew through the air, striking the floor hard. Having by instinct covered her face from any real damage, but the lash hurt like hell, a everlasting pain scorched through her arm.

"Just because you don't get distracted by the cane, doesn't me you should forget about it," warned Austin, laughing as he did. The laugh angered Kim and the dude fixed his glassed once again, smirking through the shine emitting from them.

"Honestly my little ducky, I expected better. This fight hasn't been all that fun," before Kim could rebuttal, the dude continued, "But wait a tick, it probably isn't entirely your fault. I mean...I can see those bags under your eyes."

Kim reflexively bawled her fist. It was true; she did have bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, ever since the nightmares decided to work her mind on overtime. And maybe skipping breakfast every morning didn't help either. In all she was not fighting in her prime, but it was all too late now. She probably could've taken this guy if she wasn't so screwed up right now. Darn it, she regretted not letting Global Justice take care of this mission.

Still, Kim couldn't let this man have the upper hand.

The auburn girl pointed at him, breathing tiredly, "You just wait, there's going to be prison cell with your name on it. And I'll be the one taking you there!"

The warning did nothing to Austin's happy face. He leaned on his cane, resting his head on the top, "Aw really love? I like to see you try."

Not wanting to just head straight on again especially with that cane of his, Kim looked around for a weapon to even the playing field. All she saw were some priceless art, irreplaceable statues, and a trash can, eww gross. But finally her eyes rested on the flag above her head. The hero girl smirked, they did it once, and they could do it again.

Grabbing her grappling hairdryer gun from her pocket, she aimed for the hilt of the flag, quickly pulling it down onto her hands. The gent raised an eyebrow through his glasses for seeing the girl carry the red, white, and blue symbol of freedom in her hand. He smirked, how bloody ironic.

Kim charged right for him, the flag swaying in her hands so slightly. Austin slyly yawned; the girl obviously did not use weapons. Her posture was off, her feet dragged across the floor; she didn't even twist the flag once. Where's the honor! Oh well, it just made things that much easier for him.

Smirking at her sloppiness, Kim dashed forward throwing the flag to her side, as she prepared to attack. Blimey she had so many openings. But never mind that. Fixing his posture from his staff, the opposing villain twisted his cane in a calm but oppressed spin. Kim brought the flag down in a rapid movement, right for his head.

And then it all happened.

In a blur of time, the gent's glasses fell a bit on his nose to reveal his cold dark blue eyes, right before his spin stopped and he punctured right through Kim's weapon and aiming right for her exposed stomach. Her weapon snapped in half in her hands as the cold immeasurable pain vibrated through her entire body. She groaned as a small trickle of blood seethed through her gritted teeth and the flag falling out her hands.

A loud metal thud sound echoed through the room as both of them stood there motionless. The British villain's cane rested on her stomach and Kim remained upright all silent. Seconds pass and Austin removed his cane no longer holding it in a battle position. He tightened his scarf, fixed his glass, and left Kim still standing.

"Excuse me lass, I'll be back in a tic."

Walking away, Kim's legs failed to move a few feet before falling to her knees and fighting the battle against unconsciousness, but her eyes began to dull out and her sight blurred. She could barely knee upright for more than a second, when finally dark bliss enveloped her vision.

Austin barely made it to his unconscious men to hear a soft thud echoing in the background. He grinned a passable smile when searching them. And finally found what item he was looking for, a list. A simple list with a few names crossed off and right beneath the previous one was Kimberly Ann Possible. Smirking, he folded the list into his pocket before kicking his men.

"Oy, get up you blasted oaths and go carry my new trophy."

The two men grumbled from the rude awakening from their boss. One of them managed to get up to see the fallen hero behind Austin. His eyes didn't believe it!

"Boss you beat her?" He asked so disbelieving.

The British man smirked, playing with his trusty cane in his hands, "Of course, what else did you expect?"

The man shrugged, "Well I don't know it's just that she's...she!"

His boss laughed, walking to another art room, "Come on my little ducky, you and I both know that a good hunter never loses."

* * *

**Author Notes:** So this is my first attempt to making an OC and just remember one thing Kimberly had no sleep and was not eating well either. **  
**

Yes I was an Austin Powers fan, I'm a very big fan!

It's really hard to write a different accent so tell me how I did, I would gladly appreciate it. And I dare someone to flame me for I have yet received a hurtful flame and I feel like I could never become better at this if no one criticizes me. Besides I've taken art classes so don't think I'm going to go be crying off in a corner if you do.


	6. Acquired Sense

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Acquired Sense ~**

The past couple of days have been anything but hectic.

Walking alone in the midst of the day, hands tucked hidden in his pockets and to wherever his feet felt like guiding him, Ron felt conflicted inside and out. His brown eyes looked at the uninteresting floor, ignoring everything around him. All the screaming pores in his body demanded he do something Ron Stoppable aka sidekick to Kim Possible would do, but his inner self wanted a different motive. His confliction burned away at him; slowly eating away barriers he had built over the month, but also gave time for new ones to be forged. I mean, it wasn't the teen's fault that Kimberly just happened to go all missing on them on a mission. A mission he might add, he was not invited to.

Not like he would go with her, but still.

To go on a mission alone was foolish. Ron Stoppable was no fool, he knew what she had done was practically suicide. And that's what irked each of his emotional strings. For Kimberly to actually go it alone made his thoughts race, each raced in break neck speed, and every annoying moment refused to disappear. Every damn memory of the frantic cries and pleading didn't die down in his wandering thoughts. They only declined to allow him to forget the past few days.

**…**

"Hmph, sorry Wade, not my problem."

Wade slammed down on his keyboard frenetic from his supposedly 'friend's' choice of words, "How could you say that Ron!"

Even from the Kimmunicator Wade's voice pieced Ron's ears, "It was pretty easy actually. I just move my mouth and tongue like I'm doing now and–"

"Ron!"

"Well what do you expect me to say!"

Ron stood there in the middle of the empty school hallway, holding the dreaded device far back from his head. He gripped his bag loosely for the idea of heading to his next class had suddenly become an impossible choice. The dark glare coming from the blond boy somehow paled in comparison to his 11 year old friend's. But that small setback did nothing to his pushed feelings.

The 'sidekick' dropped his bag lazily, not caring for the contents inside. Apparently arguing with a boy who never left his room had suddenly become his new goal for the day – As if his teachers didn't give him enough trouble as it is already. Now he had to deal with this damn problem too!

Wade made sure Ron had his full attention and likewise, "I expect you to say 'when does my ride get here!' or somewhere in the lines of that! That's what I expect you to say, Ron! Not it's not my problem!"

Ron crossed his arms annoyed from the boy's screaming, "Well why should I?" Truly a reason was needed before he goes on some mission. He had homework to work on, and a mission would only drag him down a few hours.

The super genius blinked at his response, his fist bawling as the question sunk in, "Why should you? Why should you!" Wade slammed his fist down his computer table, "That shouldn't even be a question Ron! Kim is in trouble that why! Why are we even discussing this! You should be on your way to find out what happened to her!"

Folding his arms tensely, Ron tan eyes challenged the super genius, "Well, what if I don't feel like saving her. Let her get out of her own damn mess, what do I care?"

More anger filled his emotions; he wanted to yell out to Ron's sudden stubbornness. In a big surprise, all of Kim's fidgety attitude yesterday started to make sense to the boy. Clearly something big, majorly big happened between them and whatever it was had most definitely left's it's cruel unwanted mark. For Ron to refuse to help Kim exactly proved his point.

Wade breathed out a puff of smoke; nothing was getting through to his friend, and his stubbornness did nothing useful for the team either. Maybe he needed to take a different approach; yelling and screaming only seemed to poke at all the wrong buttons. Maybe nice and soft could change the outcome.

"Look, Ron, I don't know what happened between you–" He started.

Ron growled, the grip on the device tightened, "No you don't–"

"And I don't care," informed the boy, causing Ron to momentarily lose his anger, "Kim needs you," he added in a soft voice, "I lost communication with her over 20 hours ago. And her Kimmunicator won't respond. I don't know what happened to her, but what I do know is that she's in trouble and could use help, _your _help."

His anger gone, Ron shrugged, picking his bag up, and running his fingers behind the device, "Hmph, she can take care of herself. It's not my problem Wade. Get GJ or somebody else to do it."

Wade's eyes failed to focus. Oh no! Nice and soft wasn't working, "No! Please Ron don't–"

Ron pulled the batteries out the Kimmunicator before the poor genius could finish. And when he did, he felt a heavy burden dragging him down. It's not his fault Kim got captured or worse, but that didn't mean he was going to go all out and save her and just complete forget all about the troubles she put him through. This wasn't some damn cliché story! Ron had feeling and emotions that both didn't want to help the hero girl. Why should he? So she could apologize and everything return back to normal?

He scoffed, what if he didn't want things to return back to normal. Surprisingly his life hadn't been all that bad since the fight between them. Sure the occasional moments when the girl's image and past haunted his mind had never ceased to stop, but other than that, everyone seemed to be backing off the blond. A first to write in his book or journal.

He inwardly shrugged, heading off to his late class, his mind battling against him. Uh, maybe, or maybe not, hmm, this was so complicated.

**…**

Ron sat there, leaning forward with the pair set of eyes staring at him with different expressions, both representing the polar opposite to each other. He probably should have seen this coming; actually what did the teen expect? A 11 year old boy not to tattle on him? Please, this sitch had all the right ingredients for him to tattle.

He just still didn't expect a super genius to use such a basic tactic. Well played Wade Load.

"Ronald, we can't even begin to say how sorry we are for what Kimberly did to you, but that doesn't change the fact that she needs you," pleaded Ann with her husband James standing beside her.

They had gotten the call from Wade and immediately tracked down the teen when they did, both running from work in a hurry. The poor teen didn't even get a chance to exit out the school grounds before both Kim's rents had him by the shoulder, dragging him to their house.

The frustrated boy rubbed his neck in annoyance. Both for being face to face with Kim's rents and back in this house where his problems all started, "I'm sorry Mrs. P, but I don't feel like it after what she did."

Ann completely understood why Ronald wouldn't help Kimmie, but this was her daughter and all. And she wanted her back home in her warm comfortable bed and holding her precious Pandaroo. Not at some cold place where she would get treated badly and worse.

Ann cupped her hands, pleading with a super advanced puppy dog pout, "Please Ron, don't do it because it's the right thing to do, do it for us. Please?"

Ron swallowed hard; he had no grudge against the women who practically raised him, so those dark ocean blue eyes of her almost made him cave. He coughed, avoiding her gaze, not wanting to see the added effect of tears that he knew she would deploy if the moment needed it.

"Sorry, but I stand before my decision not to–"

"That's not what I want to hear Ronald!" Cutting in, James had stopped Ron from finishing his sentence, stomping his feet against the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Ron of course expected Kim's father to be the exact opposite of Ann, demanding and direct whenever it came to his precious Kimmie-cub. He grunted at the mere thought of it. Ann looked at her husband with awe.

"Honey!"

He didn't want to hear it, "No Ann! This shouldn't even be a problem we should be discussing!" James moved over to Ronald who seemed completely passive aggressive about it, "Now you are going to go save my daughter Ronald and you are going to do it now!"

Ann panicked, "Honey calm down!" If he didn't, then everything would fall apart. James gritted his teeth, forming his hand into a fist.

Rolling his eyes, Ron could now guarantee where Kim's certain attitude came from. Just like Kim, James was one minded, "Calm down, _James,_" he threatened in a funny way considering it was Ronald's turn to add venom to his name. Karma really did have a funny way of showing up – And when it did nothing still made no sense whatsoever.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?!" Ron allowed the volume of his voice to slide this time, "My daughter is out there! Captured! And the boy we trusted to go save her won't do it! How could I calm down," Ron shrugged in response.

"Trust is a funny word Mr. Dr. P," Ron cut in, as he got up from the couch and headed straight for the door, "It's something that takes years to make and can be broken very easily. It's sad really, but there's nothing I can do about." The teen pushed the door open, the same way he did the first time he left in a bad mood.

"You can save Kimberly," He shook his head in response, that one mindedness would come back to bite him, just like how it did for–

"Ron**…**please," begged Ann, grabbing him softly by the shoulder. The sidekick's body stiffened from the frailness in her voice, obviously tears threatened their presence and he would hate to see her hurt.

If anyone could fix this problem between Kim and Ron, it was Ann. But she refused to step in, instead to allow her daughter to learn from her mistakes no matter the outcome. However Ann wasn't asking Ron to make up with Kimberly. She only asked to help her, to only bring her home, back to where she belonged. And damn, he felt his resolve shaken a bit by it.

Ron then did something he knew he could never forgive himself for, "I'm sorry Ann," the boy shrugged away from her, freeing his shoulder from her desperate hold. He stepped out the door, turning to look at her with an expression that has failed to be used in over a month, "I just...can't."

Ann stood there as Ron walked away, her husband most likely still fuming over what just happened. But they could do nothing about it. Not one single thing. If Ronald didn't want to help, then that was it. They would have to rely on Kim to get herself out of this sitch. And the older redhead grimed at the thought, she didn't know if she could trust Kimberly to do so?

**…**

"I said no!"

Watching from afar, Bonnie had eased dropped on the conversation between Ron and Kim's fashion friend Monique after school from behind a car. Earlier the girl had just walked up to him and within moments the conversation between them escalated quickly to something fierce and nasty. One moment after another they yelled at each other about with the topic being 'whose going to save Kim and when are you going to leave!' But what really got him angry was due to the fact that Monique wouldn't take the clear hint to leave him alone and that he didn't care what happened.

"Boy if you're not going to save her, then who will!"

"That's not my problem!"

And with that, Ron left Monique standing there all alone. He strolled clear across the school grounds grumbling words Bonnie could not hear, but she could guess the gist of it. The brunette waited for Monique to walk away in defeat, before moving away from behind the car and running to catch up with craze sidekick. She had her own issue to deal with and with Stoppable's help they both could solve their problems.

Bonnie ran to teen, catching up to him with his gaze glued to the ground. She rolled her eyes, weirdo. Running in front of him, she poked in the chest, but not deviously smiling like she normally did. Looking up, Ron's hands left his pockets to rest in a folded position across his chest. There was a dazed look in his eyes, as if he just came out of deep thought. But she still found his attention somewhat focused on her.

"What do you want Bonnie," he asked without much force behind his words even if it was Bonnie of all people. Ironically though, he rather have a cold mean predator poke at all his faults then deal with another person asking or demanding for why he hadn't gone off to save Kim yet.

She glowered harshly, poking him roughly on the shoulder, "We need to talk Stoppable," before Ron could even ask why, she rested her hands on her hips in a dominate fashion, "Why haven't you gone off to save Miss Perfect yet?"

Damn, not her too.

Ron blinked, suddenly fully focused on the annoying brunette, "Why do you care if I go save Kim or not?" Really why did she? Of all the people who had come and asked him the same question she was the last person he expected. Sure he expected Kim's rents, Monique, Wade, and hell some other random people before Bonnie ever would.

Bonnie huffed right back, "Does it matter Stoppable? Just go save Miss Thunderclouds already! I need _you _to go and save that damn girl!"

Ron's confusion died down to be replaced with same attitude he gave everyone else on this touchy subject – Hatred. Except this time instead of being fully consumed by it, a small shred of emptiness was there. A small opening in the walls he built around himself, a chink in the armor as you say. Something that all the other people he talked did not have the opportunity to have. Was it mere coincidence or just cause she caught him off guard?

A preemptive strike was what it was.

"And exactly why should I?" He started off just like he did with everyone else, "What makes you any different from everyone else trying to get me to save Kim? Why is it so important to you that I save her?"

Bonnie sighed in the small defeat; if she wanted Stoppable to save K she needed to tell him why. Angrily the cheer captain poked his stomach, "Cause I need my rival back! That's why!"

Ron's brain took not one, not two, but three steps back, his train of thought shaken. She needed her rival back? That's why she's asking him? Because Kim was her rival? At first he thought the girl actually had a soft spot. What a horrible mistake on his part.

"Because you want your rival back," Bonnie nodded in his repeat, "That's why you want Kim back? So you two could go back to fighting over whatever is you two fight about," she nodded her head again, and Ron glared hard, "Well too bad Bonnie, but I don't feel helping you over something so stupid!"

Ron walked past her, but only got as far as two steps before the brunette girl grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to turn around, "I need you to go and save and make up with Kimmie**…**now!" Order the cheer captain.

The teen sidekick rolled his eyes, "Let me ask you again. Why should I?"

"Because even though I despise that girl in every damn way possible even I'm not heartless – I'm cold and mean, but not heartless." She grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him violently as she did, "And I don't want a weak rival!"

Weak rival? What did that mean? Ron didn't know, but there was one thing he did know. This damn girl was even more self center than Kim. Ron stopped the shaking, "Oh and what if I don't want to go Bonnie? What are you going to do about it?"

The girl glared hard before doing something that majorly needed to be done.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So do you think Bonnie can do something to talk some sense into our favorite sidekick or will the cheer captain fail like everyone else?

By the way guys, what would you think If I was considering..maybe...writing a Rongo Fic? Ron and Shego! Don't hit me!


	7. Tasting Sorrow

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Tasting Sorrow ~**

Slam!

Ron entered his bedroom in an awestruck daze, hitting the wall from his own carelessness. Slumping against it, with little mind to move, he threw his bag onto his the floor with little concern. He currently found nothing to be peculiar interesting except the lingering burning sensation on his left cheek and the events transpiring that very afternoon. The teen touched his face to only quickly retreat his hand. Touching his heated face only further increased the pain and forcibly remerged the confusing memory.

Two factors which greatly supported one another.

**...**

"Oh and what if I don't want to go Bonnie? What are you going to do about it?"

The girl glared hard before doing something that majorly needed to be done.

Slap!

Ron questioned two things at that exact moment. Why was he looking at the preschool him and Kim met? And what was with this intense smoldering feeling rising quickly in his left cheek? Wasn't he just looking at a heated Bonnie only a second ago? It took a moment for the dull daze in his tan eyes to focus again and just realize. Bonnie slapped him. She slapped him hard. Beyond hard in fact. And it stung in more ways than one.

Slowly turning his head in a clockwise spin, eyes wide, his line of sight rested on the cold brunette girl. Her hand still remained in the air, where it had made direct contact with his ill prepared face. And the scowl she had didn't bother to change either. Bonnie appeared to not be surprise at all from her actions, as if she had purposely been saving that just for him.

"Now," she stated, giving him little time to fully register what just happened, "I'm not saying you have to forgive K. I could honestly care less if you do or not!" From the volume of her voice, the teen knew she was serious, "Actually it's more power to me if little Miss Perfect is pushed off her high horse. So by all means stay angry!"

The brunette girl glared... heroically? "But Kim's in trouble, my arch rival is in trouble! And what type of person would you be if you don't save her?" A poke not only at his chest but his pride had taken a hit, "I'll tell you... a loser that's who! The same pathetic loser I've been calling you ever since Pre-K. So do not only me but everyone else a favor Ron!" Ron? She called him by his first name? "Go. Save. Kim! Because if you don't... you'll be always be a loser!"

Bonnie walked away, her steps heavy, and she gave one final glance over her shoulder. Not one trace of regret anywhere in those eyes, "Except this time you'll be alone."

**...**

His awestruck gaze hardened. And the muscles in his body decided to work again. But the teen continued to remain leaning on the wall, using it for support. For his troubling mind hurt too much to bother with such redundant tasks - like standing. Ron couldn't fathom all the possibilities running through his head and even less, connect any of them together. However he did know one important fact. Bonnie had shaken his resolve. A lot.

The cold hearted woman had found a chink in his armor. His Achilles heel per say and used it against him. Words were only so strong and the girl knew that. She had used a more direct method. Using both physical force plus hurtful reasoning had been her strategy, a tactic Bonnie pulled out perfectly. A tactic only Bonnie Rockwaller could pull off.

It took a girl that tormented throughout his entire life to literally slap some sense into him! Irony was lost on him as he thought of it. That one meaningful slap was all she needed to break down the walls; Ron had built to surround himself. The very same walls, that prevented him from seeing the world as a warm and thoughtful place anymore and instead a cold and colorless wasteland.

It made him think.

Could he continue to stay mad at Kim? Was it truly worth it? Nobody apparently was on his side – friends, family, even enemies... they were all against him, at every turn. Always being an obstacle. It really made him wonder, should he get over it? No! He had to stay mad at her. She broke their trust, shattered it, to millions of broken pieces.

Besides, why did the others matter? It was his choice! Not theirs. And Ronald Dean Stoppable wouldn't just let Kimberly Ann Possible off the hook. The girl needed to learn what she had done and properly make amends. Ron felt his barrier rebuild and his resolve return, but he knew Bonnie had left a powerful weak spot in his defenses. And one good hit would be it all takes for it all to come crashing down.

"Ahh-Ahh!"

Ron looked down to see Rufus's sad face staring at with big plead full eyes. The little mole rat ran up his shoulder in haste, quickly reaching his owner's ear. Rambling on about a few things, Ron's eyes solidify even further. He turned his head to 'greet' his little buddy, stunned.

"Not you too Rufus?" The mole rat nodded, running off his shoulder and pulled out the kimmunicator plus batteries out his bag. The little guy extended out to his owner before dashing to place both items next to his journal.

"Ahh-Ahh g-go save Kim!" Order his pet, jumping on the desk and pointing out his window.

The sidekick could only stare at his mole rat in a whole new light. This was another painful blow to resolve. Already the new falls began to fall, crumbling around him. Some still stood tall, but the foundation only needed one better hit to knock all down. Nobody really was on his side, and this further infuriated Ron.

"I can't just go save her Rufus! She needs to learn, to say sorry!" The mole rat chirped back words only he could understand, "I know she said sorry for the journal, but I'm not talking about the journal Rufus. The stupid journal is only part of the problem!"

The teen decided to move off the wall and pace around the room in angry pant, walking in quick circles, "It's not just the journal Rufus," Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "It's everything! And I mean everything! The journal is just a reason for me to finally care about the issue!" He walked closer to Rufus, picking up the dreaded book beside him.

Ron began flipping through all the **Log Dates**, passing page by page. His anger never withered, "Stealing from me only made me realize what the true problems were!" He skimmed the first 5 **Log Dates**, "Kim always uses me and then could care less about my emotions." 5 more **Log Dates**, "Always brushing me aside whenever she feels like it," another 5 **Log Dates**, "And then expects me to just get over it later!" Add 5 more **Log Dates**, "Just like what she did for this stupid diary! She just expected me to easily accept her apology!" 2 more **Log Dates**. Ron found all of his resolve back and determination twice as strong. He did _not_ want to help Kimberly.

"How can I care about someone, who has never _really_ shown me, that they even care if they hurt me?!" Ron flipped the page, "How can I – !"

Rufus raised his brows in confusion to his owner's sudden stop in his heated rant. The mole rat could see his owner's eyes shake and see his mad expression turn weak. What happened? Ron remained motionless, having his resolve – determination – and reasoning... all burn away into nothingness. All gone from such a foreign gesture he never thought would ever happen in his life.

His little buddy could see him struggling, as his arm holding the book lowered to his side, shaking.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, gripping the book tightly between his fingers, holding open the page that did it all. Ron gritted his teeth, staring at the floor, with a blank angry glare. The moment remained like that, until the blond teen could actually hear the rhythm of his heartbeat, echoing throughout his ears.

"Damn it," whispered over and over the sidekick. Each 'damn it' becoming a bit louder than the next. And before long his shoulders suddenly tensed up and he stared at a random wall, "Damn it!" Rufus watch in amazement, as Ron threw the book at the wall, as hard as he possibly can, and letting it fall on its pages. Before the little buddy could even squeak, Ron quickly opened his closet, pulling out his mission outfit. He then ran to his desk and picked up the kimmunicator and batteries and reinserted them back in.

Ron only got one arm through his sleeve before contacting Wade, a whole different expression on his face. He brought the device close to his mouth, but paid it no real attention, as he ran out the door.

"Wade... where was Kim's last known location?"

Rufus couldn't believe his tiny mole rat eyes! Ron was actually going to go help Kim! The little buddy wondered briefly. What made him change his mind? Maybe it had something to do with the journal? Wanting to find out, Rufus scurried from the desk to the fallen diary, flipping it on its flat cover.

The mole rat frowned. All he could see was the **Log Date 23 – Not So Happy Halloween… **page and –? He paused, running along the paper, and examining the marks all over them. They blended into the paper, making some words almost impossible to read. Sniffing the unknown marks,he licked them, tasting a bit of... sour? It was hard to tell, but not entirely. Rufus most definitely tasted something sour, a little something salty too. Even on the edge of bitter.

**...**

Only a few mind numbing hours earlier – Kim woke up from a major pain in her stomach.

The hero girl slowly opened her eyes, being quickly assaulted by a bright flash of light above her. From the sudden brightness, Kim had shut her eyes, flinching from unblocked rays. It took a while, but after trial and error she could finally look without recoiling back into darkness.

She turned her head, to meet by a wall of glass, where beyond that – nothing. Nothing back, only pitch blackness. "Ugh... Where am I?" Kim called out in a weak voice.

Lifting her tired body, Kim only moved up enough, to feel a throbbing pain sneak up from within her stomach. She winced, before falling back down onto whatever it is she laid on. The soft cushion fall did absolutely nothing to hide to pain. Ok moving, majorly bad idea. Laying there for an unknown amount of time, Kim briefly thought of what happened before her sudden blackout.

The museum mission – the two push over crooks – and then their boss. Their boss! Kim forced her body up, fighting through the sheer pain. Now she remembered, she was fighting against some guy named Austin Young. Hmph, still sounds cliché.

Then she remembered, she had lost.

"Careful darling, I don't want anything to happen to my new trophy."

That voice! Panic mode alerted, Kim looked around the room, but saw no one. All that became visible to her was the four glass walls surrounding her, and no door. Fighting through the pain, she saw also another glass room smaller than hers right beside it. A toilet and sink was all that remained in there. And beside her right a bookcase filled with literature she probably wouldn't bother reading anytime soon.

Finally her eyes scrunched together as she looked down to see a pretty bare mattress, that her body sat up on. No blankets, one pillow, and a lack of color. Yup, pretty plain and boring. Typical villain treatment. Why go the extra mile for your guest for when you can just be a cheap stake?

"Like your new home eh?"

Again his voice echoed out throughout the room.

"Where are you," yelled Kim, leaping out of the bed in a fighting pose. But the pain affected her posture too much to actually make it look threatening.

The British voice chuckled, "Heheh I'm here and there. Oh! Maybe I'm over there! Catch if me if you can love!"

Kim glared into the darkness, her only real source of light coming from a glass box above the ceiling. The British dude was totally mocking her. She couldn't see pass the glass except for the little shine that hit floor from outside the wall. She couldn't see him. But Kim knew, he was watching her.

She lessen her pose, walking towards the glass and pressed her hand hard softly against it, her fingers feeling the cool touch. The wave of a small set of fear snuck up on her nerves and her throat felt constricted. Kim pressed firmly against the glass, before retracting her hand, and deciding to deliver a powerful blow to the wall.

Thump!

She hit again.

Thump!

And again.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Where are you? Let me out of here!" The hero girl wailed, continuously hitting the glass in a rhythmic motion. But it did nothing. All her efforts only accomplished the slight shake of the glass, bouncing off all her vain struggles. Kim only tired herself out rather quickly, since breathing made her chest rise quickly and made the pain in her stomach resurface twice as bad.

"Sorry little bugger, but that isn't going to work anytime soon."

Kim twisted her head in a whirl searching for the source of the voice. She instinctively reached for her mission tools, to only find –!

"Hmph no dice, you won't be needing those pesky toys of yours. I took the liberty of throwing them away for you. Feel free to welcome me any time you chose."

The girl bawled her fist, from the absence of her mission belt. In fact, all she had was her mission outfit on minus the kimmunicator and her gloves. All her pockets had been picked clean and she felt a bit lighter on her toes. Yea, this bastard took all her things. Even her hair band!

"Where am I? What are you planning on doing to me huh? Going to make me sit down and eat some tea and crumpets," she tried mocking, staring into the empty space outside the glass walls.

The dude chuckled lightly, "Don't temp me," Kim could feel an evil grin just from the sound of his voice, "But alas, I have much simpler plans for oh far simpler plans. You see I need a new trophy for... I'm not very good at taking care of my _things_. The last person I had didn't last very long, he was weak. So I needed a better more adaptable trophy. And that's when I decided on the best new trophy!"

"New trophy?"

"Yes Kimberly, my new trophy. You! Just look around, what do you see?"

Kim didn't want to, but the curiosity gripped her. She looked, but nothing different was present, only the same 4 glass walls, a next door bathroom, book plus bookcase, pitch black outside, and one light reflecting off the mid-point from the ceiling. No exits and all alone, Kim's eyes popped. Everything stopped for her.

"You put me a case," mutter the girl, slamming her fist down on the wall, "You put me in a creepy trophy case!"

"Haha very observant my little ducky, I hope you like it? I went through so much trouble to build it."

The hero girl grabbed the book case and slammed it down onto the floor, picking up a few books, and throwing them repeatedly at the glass wall. Thump-thump-thump! Her efforts were in vain, as the books did absolute nothing to the seemingly indestructible glass.

"Hey, hey now," Austin loomed, a little less fun, "The more you misbehave the worst you'll get treated. Keep throwing those books and I won't give you any water."

Oh, now he threatened her, but she completely ignored his threat, "Keep your stupid water, I'll be out of here soon enough!"

The British gent chuckled, "With what? Your mission belt? I don't think so, I already got rid of that. Those books? Ha! Maybe that tracking chip you had? That's taken care of too." He squashed all her options in less than a paragraph.

Kim stopped throwing the books, still not believing his words. She turned her shoulder towards more darkness, "Had?"

"Had?" His voice echoed, "Oh you didn't know? You had a tracking chip embedded right on your shoulder. Luckily the scans picked it up and we removed it and destroyed it into bite size pieces for you. No thanks are necessary. Can't have my trophy stolen can't I?"

The deranged 'hunter' continued rambling on about some things for proper trophy etiquette, but she blocked out his voice. Kim was too troubled on what he just told her. A tracking chip? She dropped a book to move her hand over her shoulder. And to her surprise, Kim felt the small but noticeable presence of an incision cut. So something had been there! She grimed, so Wade had planted a tracking chip on her as well? The girl thought it was just Ron chipped? But to find out that she was too chipped – made her feel betrayed? No not betrayed, but mistrusted. Like in a way they had confidence in her, just not fully. Better yet, Wade did not have enough in her. He had enough to trust her in going on mission, but not enough to feel wrong for going behind her back.

It hurt in a way... her feelings burned.

Kim's chest ached, "Is this how Ron feels?"

* * *

**Author Notes: **It hurts when you realize people don't fully trust you.

A lot of you readers are against me writing a Rongo story. I guess for a while I'm going to be stuck on strictly KR on then. Until it eats away at me at least.

Oh by the way Kudos to those who guess Bonnie was going to slap him. Yes I a guy said... er wrote Kudos and the world hasn't ended. Look I actually wrote it twice, still nothing.

I'm having trouble keeping these chapters short. So do you readers even mind that these chapter seem to be getting a bit longer each time?


	8. Heated Touch

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**Turning Lemons Into Lemonade**

**By Imyoshi**

**~ Heated Touch ~**

Ron Stoppable mentally noted to find a way to spike Wade's system later. And for humorous payback, steal Kim's Pandaroo as well.

It had taken three days to find out where Kim was at and all because Wade reluctantly told him a way to find her as a last solution. And boy could the teen see why he was so reluctant about it.

A tracking chip? A freaking tracking trip! Wade had planted a tiny tracking chip on him, beneath his knowledge and worse – Kim knew about it. His supposedly 'best friend' knew about it the entire time and couldn't find the time in her oh so important day to tell him? Sure when the 11 year old told Ron that Kim didn't know she had one either, it softened the blow. But only a bit, considering Kim knew about his which only strengthen his inner rage and personal judgment on her. However, differences aside, Ron didn't falter to Kim's last known location. But the teen was tweaked beyond badical and if the genius knew better, would not make eye contact with him for at least a week, at the very least.

Now sitting rather uncomfortably on Captain Louis's speedy raft, since going by plane would be suicide, Ron had some time to think before they reach a safe distance to the island. He let his head fall back next to the wind, brushing his face and his unkempt hair aside. The salty water droplets splashing on his mission outfit, skin, and mouth, happened to be very unpleasant, but Ron didn't wince. All the troubled teen could do was let his mind drift about Kim. Something he had been doing a lot recently. And neither brought him joy or discomfort, only confusion. Deep, unknown, and very new feelings of confusion.

Whenever his mind drifted, a series of odd but important questions crashed within the tides of his thoughts. How did everything go wrong? Could I ever forgive Kim? Will she ever learn what she really did to me? Do I forgive her?

No matter what, the same exact questions would be asked, and the most he could answer would be a deeply sighed shrugged. The only real way he would ever receive an answer would be to confront Kim, but Ron chose to be stubborn, and brush her away. Why should he? Over the past few years, Ron had learned one thing about Kim. The girl was unconsciously shallow.

The teen sighed under his breath, because of his kind heart, and over trusting bond he had built with her over the passing years; Ron didn't let it normally bother him whenever Kim showed a bit of her colder side. He knew that she didn't notice and usually could let it slide between them. But not this time. Kim's shallowness, her basic average teenage girl side, had asked for a price she couldn't afford to pay. And when the moment came, she had no choice but to pay with the only object she could.

Him.

Their trust.

And the second she gave that up... well. A new Ron Stoppable had been born – A new far serious and less delusional Ron Stoppable. One that wouldn't and couldn't be pushed around from anybody, be lied to, or take for granted anymore. Ron was no longer any of those. He was one that demanded equal respect, in every aspect of the way. So in a way, a more competent Ron emerged, thanks to Kim's shallowness.

Funny, Ron didn't know whether to thank or hate her for it? He could no longer be the carefree go lucky goofball he once was, who seemed to slide through life without a care. No. After that wake up call. That wasn't Ron anymore and never will be, unless around his pals Felix, Monique, or Ann of course. Those three have never treated him differently or take advantage of him no matter what! So why should they lose fun Ron?

The answer – they didn't have to. No matter what happens, Ron didn't need to change around them. And with that thought, Ron smiled a genuine warm smile, for the first time this month.

"We are reaching the destination!"

Pulled out his awkward thoughts, Ron raised his head to see Captain Louis pointing at a nearby island coming into view from the horizon? Blinking a few times, he leaned forward on his seat. Just how long, had he had been lost in his thoughts?

Resting his arms on his knees, Ron forced his eyes to focus ahead, ignoring the splash of sea salt on his unguarded pupils. When Wade had told him Kim's tracking chip's last known signal, Ron was certain an island in the middle of the ocean would be where he'll find her. It all made sense considering 'The Book of Evil' he had happened to secret borrow from Señor Senior, Senior that one time, basically spelled that villains love private islands. In fact, the book was still somewhere in his closet behind the – that's beside the point!

Picking up his mission bag, Ron shuffled his hand within the contents, checking to make sure he had all the necessary mission gear. First the Thermal Image sunglasses, then the laser pen, grappling hook, Kimmunicator, laser ring, and etc. When finished, he saw the island appear even closer, giving an ominous glow. The island itself was covered in a jungle like scenery, with a rocky mountain, but no volcano in sight. Hmph, not too cliché apparently.

"Thanks for the ride Captain Louis," thanked Ron, standing up, and throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"No problem!" Louis nodded, before remembering, "Hey whatever happened to that Ron-something you guys had? You know the one that was a bumbling buffoon? Did he ever return back?"

Ron hid his hands in his pockets, his tan eyes no longer feeling any of the stinging burning sensation from the sea water, "Oh him?" he asked uncaringly, "No, he's gone. I've replaced him."

The captain stared forward, not looking away from his raft steering, but could still feel and hear the cold sensation in the young blonde's words. He wanted to further press questions, but the aura coming from this boy's been eerily different from the last time he saw him. There wasn't a trace of his usual goofy cheerfulness or any bumbling between his words. The kid still looked the same, but his posture screamed out sullenness, but in a positive way. And those eyes – when he first saw him enter his raft... didn't show any weakness, anywhere. No signs of fright or confusion, just pure focus.

"Well," he thought, talking towards himself, "This new guy isn't like that old Ron-something. That's for sure."

Rather than continue their small chat, he didn't indulge him further into a conversation. Until they've reached the island, the rest of the conversation had died completely.

Finally reaching the island and reaching the sandy shores, Ron leapt off the raft swiftly, not sparing a sideways glance at the Captain. Only giving him a backwards wave, "Thanks again for the ride."

Louis watched the young man take a few steps into the unwelcoming forest, before completely disappearing into the jungle. A nasty shiver ran up his spine, thinking about the poor sucker who would wound up in his path.

**…**

The past few days have been almost second to hell for Kim. After having tried relentlessly to break down the glass with books and even the book case, the craze fruit loop had actually kept his promise, and didn't give her any water or food for that matter, for an entire day. And when he did, the portions were small at best. She hunched on the glass, holding her legs, and fighting off the hungry protest in her stomach. Her eyes were heavy and she wished she could get some sleep.

Too bad for her, the crazy psycho liked to toy around as well. Each time Kim planned to sleep, it took an enormous amount of effort to just drift off, since the bright white light gave her a mean headache. And whenever she finally did, the 'gentlemen' would quickly wake her up, through some loud ruckus coming from an unknown location. Kim rarely got more than a few hours of sleep.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

The British dude like to torment her. He did it in many ways too – in unconventional, cruel, and cold ways. One of first was by making loud slurpish and munching sounds coming from his mouth, whenever he ate, and when Kim was starving. The ravished hurtful sounds slowly scarred her. Or then he would play nice soothing lullaby music for her to sleep and to only rudely awake her again, a few minutes later. But worst was when he played a chorus of hateful whispers, all of them describing on how alone she was or nobody was coming to save her.

And the cold. She didn't even want to think about how cold the room was and how he 'forgot' to give her a blanket.

Of course no trophy, no person! Lasted long... If this was how he took care of them!

But she ignored it, all of it of course, for the first two days. But on day three, it all took its dreaded toll on her. Nothing in three long hellish days had anything happened and that's when the mean words finally left its bloody mark on her. To be honest she half-expected Ron to rescue her, but wouldn't entirely blame him for not. For now she knew a small bit on how he felt. To never feel trusted and being used, that's how Ron must feel, and Kim in the three days had learned that.

"Aww is my little ducky hungry?" Austin asked mockingly, his voice in all directions. Kim ignored him, "You know what? I'll give you some bread crumbs if you quack like a duck?" Nope nothing, "C'mon love, just a little quack. Don't you want any food...? I know you do."

Kim remained in a hutch position, hugging her knees closer. She wanted the food desperately, but had hero pride to maintain. She couldn't let the villain see how weak she was. The hero girl had to hold on.

"Fine then! More for me!" Thus began another round of delighted sounds of food being devoured over the cold glass room.

**…**

"Hn, I didn't think the villain dude would just leave the door wide open?" Ron thought, seeing a giant steel door on the side of a mountain, hanging loosely opened. Plus one to dumb skill! He wanted to enter but at the same time thought of the possibility of being a trap. But he also didn't see any other entrance around, so why not?

Silently entering the room, the sidekick could see a massive steel hallway in front of him, having beyond many doors. So many he couldn't decide which to enter first, so he went with the closet one on his right, and peered right in, slowly cracking the door open.

Nothing.

The room was bared and had nothing, but a mop. A real nice mop actually, the one high society maids would use. However, that's beside the point and he shut the door, looking at the rest in the hallway, and sighed.

"Ok that's door number one, only a hundred more to go."

This went on for a few more doors, all having next to nothing within them, except for the bare essentials. Every so often Ron would duck or hide from oncoming henchmen. Being alerted of his presence was not on his to do list today. The faster he and Kim got out of here, the better.

Groaning disappointed, Ron continued to search. All the rooms lacked something that all villains had. Seriously isn't a super villain lair suppose to have I don't know, some variety? Some lasers, some shark pits, traps... a vending machine? Apparently not - cleaning supplies, pool tables, and even a bowling lane was what was in – in Villain Monthly. Ok, maybe Ron had to admit, a bowling lane was pretty badical.

Walking towards the end of the hallway and the last steel door. Ron found the room to have a computer panel and another door to the left, leading somewhere else. He silently crept in, luckily no one was there. Checking the control panel and what was on the monitor, Ron stopped, his throat feeling dry. There was Kim, sitting in a corner of a room, in what looked liked to be a miserable position.

And she looked scared? Terrified even!

Ron gently touched the screen, "Kim?"

He felt a small tingle of guilt burn in his chest at the mere sight of Kim. He never thought he would see her so helpless and alone. Now the sidekick felt some regret for not getting here sooner, but shook his head. Now was not the time to be feeling guilty, now was the time to save her, time to act like a hero. A late hero that is.

Ron observed the control panel, looking for something to help him, but was cut off quickly from a batch of voices coming from behind.

Startled, he swiftly hid behind the steel door hatch, and waited for whoever it was to come in. Moments passed and the voices grew quieter, until the sound of what he guessed to be the bowling alley hatch open and shut. Ok the bowling the alley, way badical.

Slowly checking behind the door, Ron gently shut the steel door, and returned back to the control system. The buttons and levels were all foreign to him like usual and he didn't feel like guessing at this particular second. He searched for any clues to finding a way to Kim, but again was cut short to another group of voices and footsteps, this time sounding much louder and heading right for this room. Panicking, he decided to run towards the other steel hatch and shut if fast behind him.

What Ron came in contact with was a flight of stairs, leading downwards. The stairs led down to a dark room where he could not make out any source of light. The teen didn't know whether to go down or not, but really didn't have a choice, since henchmen resided in the next room beside him. Their voices actually echoed away again, but Ron was already moving down. Why not?

Taking caution on each step down, Ron's hand rubbed the wall, not wanting to lose footing. His steps both heavy and slow, eventually he makes his way down to the total black abyss where the only source of light came from a white glass room in the center. The very same room Ron saw Kim in and currently can see her in. She was still hunched against the wall, shielding her eyes.

A small amount of fire burned in his chest. Seeing Kim so defeated, didn't bold to well with the sidekick, and he silently stepped towards the glass room, ready to break her out. During the small walk, Ron pulled out the laser pen from his bag and set the settings to cut through glass.

His 'best friend' still hadn't yet notice his presence, she just remained blocked out to the world.

Reaching the glass room, Ron carefully laser cut through the walls, slicing silently through the tough glass. Inch by inch a make shift pathway appeared. He slowly held the glass as it fell onto his grasp and he placed the separate wall on the floor. The entire time Kim hadn't notice his presence yet.

Shuffling inside, Ron coughed abruptly, beside her, staring at the mane of red hair that hid her face. Gosh she looked defeated.

"Go away; I don't want your food." Kim stated in a weak voice. The hero girl was determined not to show weakness, even in a pathetic attempt.

For once in front of her since the entire diary problem, Ron chuckled dryly, "Really? Too bad. I thought you could use a hero with rescue on the side?"

Kim's face froze up to see Ron standing beside her. Her eyes flew open at the sight of his mockish smirk. Were her eyes deceiving her? Was this another one of Austin's cruel tricks? Was Ron really here? She just couldn't believe it, there was no way that Ron was here! Her senses then fell to the opened draft coming in from behind him; there in plain sight the scars and scent of a laser that had cut through material! Small embers of cut glass and smell of fumes eluded the air.

She stood up quickly, he was here!

"Ron!" Kim attempted to run and hug him, but Ron held his one arm out, stopping her, and his smirk gone.

"I'm telling you this right now Kimberly," he started, in a cold voice, "I only came to save you for everyone else. Not cause I wanted to. But because of promises I made. And if we are going to be stuck together until this mission is over, then fine. But we get out fast and quick got it? And after that go our separate ways."

Kim stood there and heard every word. Every single rule he had. And understood what he completely meant... but ignored all of it. Those were the first words he's spoken to her, in over a month and she didn't care what he would do next. Kim just lunged at him – Embracing him in a tight fierce hug before he could even protest. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her small frame onto his, rubbing her face on his black mission shirt, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Ron stood there, eyes shaking, not sure what to do. Kim had surprised him so suddenly with the hug that he didn't much time to react. He didn't return the hug, just figured she needed it. After all, Ron didn't know what she had been through the past few days. And if the tears proved to be real... didn't want to know.

"Ki–?"

"Ron," Kim softly murmured through her tears, "I-I'm sorry. Not just about t-the diary, but everything," she rubbed her face, pressing as hard as possible against Ron's body, desperate for warmth, "For n-never thinking about y-your feelings," a quick sniff, "For a-always taking you for granted. For everything! P-Please forgive me?" she begged in her most desperate voice. "I'm so sorry! P-Please!"

The air left his lungs, when Ron finally heard the words he waited to hear from her. He felt warm tears wet his shirt and his arms hung loosely on his sides. The pressure Kim put into her hug, made him stare down at her messy dull auburn hair, the cold mean demeanor he had was replaced with some sympathy, as Kim crushed him in a ferociously yet weak hug. All the strength she had was surprisingly lacking and he could feel her heart race at incredible speeds. At a loss of words, the sidekick didn't know how what to say.

Ron waited for her to lessen her crying before speaking to her in a soft hushed tone, "I don't know."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the over use of description and blandness of this chapter. I was on a tight deadline and didn't have time to make this chapter really pop. Sorry about that.

**Slurpish** is not a word by the way, but I'm sure you readers got that.


End file.
